In This World, There's Real and Make Believe
by Alex Freakin' Way
Summary: Nick always considers things, before he chooses a song for an assignment. He puts thought into them... these are his ramblings.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Alright. Well, you see, Nick is on his way to becoming my favorite character from Glee and my favorite muse and this is my random thoughts that come into my brain while listening to my iPod. Here you go.**

Week One: Songs about Religion

"I'm not a religious person. So, when I was told the assignment, I was a little annoyed. So much so, I was tempted to just... not do the assignment."

"But then I was talking to my cousin. She's a couple of years younger then me, and she lives in Kansas. A boy in her school had recently gotten into a car wreck, and passed away. The whole town was devastated, and my cousin started seriously questioning the things she had always been so sure about..."

"She had always been a die-hard Christian, and just because I'm not religious, that didn't mean I wanted her to lose her religion. So, I started thinking of ways to cheer her up."

"But it turns out, I didn't need to. She called me back a few days later, when I still hadn't thought of anything, and told me how much better she felt about everything. Me, being the overly curious cousin that I am, I asked why."

"And she told me it was because of a song. The boy who got in the wreck, it was on his CD player. It was playing when he died. Something in his car got messed up, and the song was apparently playing on repeat when the authorities found him..."

"I'm still not a religious person. But this song is dedicated to my cousin, and the boy who died in that car wreck..."

_'I live this life, till this life won't let me live here anymore. Then I will walk, yes I will walk with patience through that open door. I have no fear, angels follow me wherever I may go. I live this life, till this life won't let me live here anymore...'_

**A/N: So... Yeah. They're all going to be like this. Song used was Live this Life by Big n' Rich. :) Reviews would be loved!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Week Two: A Song About Something Important To You**

"Alright, as many of you know, my parents divorced when I was ten years old. This kind of hit me hard, and I've been known to show dislike for both of my parents over it... But I really don't hate them for it. I just... wish they could have tried harder."

"That may seem selfish. They've both moved on, both seem happy enough, and I have two new siblings out of their divorce. But, even though it seems like it was for the best, I wish we were all still one family. "

"And that's something that's important to me. So, this story isn't about anything that I can change. In fact, I think that's one of the reasons I like it so much... because what's going on in the song, it already happened to me. And no matter how much I hoped and dreamed, I couldn't stop it."

"This song is dedicated to my mother and father, and the family we used to be."

_'Well daddy I hope, I dream, that you won't leave. And I have a question.. what is love? What is love? Is it giving up? Cause that's not how you raised me. See I don't know anymore... I used to look up to the love.'_

**Song: What is Love by NeverShoutNever... the lyrics are a little bit mixed together to make more sense for him.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Week Three: A song about your favorite person.**

"I have had the same best friend since freshman year. He's always been there when I've needed him, and he's the best friend I could ever ask for. He's the six to my three, and if I didn't have him, I don't know what I'd do."

"But there are times, and I'm a horrible best friend to him. I get caught up in all of my own drama and crap and forget that he needs someone to rant to as well. I'm a selfish person, and he deals with me anyway."

"Jeff, I'm sorry that I'm a crappy person half the time. I'm glad you're happy with Tina, and thank you for being supportive of me and my random-ness. You're the first person I want to go too whenever anything good or bad happens, and I know I'm lucky to have someone so supportive of me."

"Even if we're both terrible people, you for serenading Wes in public and stealing his gavel and making him fall in love with you, and me for making out with a guy for a few weeks before even considering the possibility that he liked me, and then making him assume I was cheating on him the day before Valentine's Day..."

"There is no one I'd rather have as my best friend then you. This song is dedicated to my best friend in the world, Jeff Rylee."

'Sometimes I'm a selfish fake, you're always a true friend. I don't deserve you, cause I'm not there for you, please forgive me again. I want to be there for you, someone you can come to. Runs deeper then my bones, I wanna be there for you...'

**Song: There for You by Flyleaf**


	4. Chapter 4

**Week Four: A Song About Family**

"Since I've already sang a song about my parents, I chose to focus on my siblings for this week's assignment. I am seventeen years old, and until I was sixteen, I was an only child. Then, in the course of one year, I gained not one, but two siblings."

"Michael is my dad's son with his new wife. He's not even a year old, but he's already won his way into my heart. His first name was "Nick." Even above Mama or Daddy. Nick. I was the proud older brother that day."

"When my dad married my step-mom, I got a new step-sister. I met her before I realized who she actually was, and when I found out she was actually my step-mom's daughter, my mind was blown. Alanna and I fight a lot, and the sibling rivalry is vicious for people who don't even live together except for on weekends. But even though she's crazy insane, and I'm slightly scared of her, I love her. She's only about a month younger then me, and even though she makes fun of me for being a virgin and having a big nose, I still feel like I can talk to her about things."

"Alanna, Michael, you may not realize it, but we're the coolest siblings ever. Even cooler then Jeff and his three brothers and sister. And, I had to pick a singer that could represent how cool we really are. So, without further ado, this song is dedicated to my brother Michael and my sister, Alanna."

_'Anywhere we go, anywhere we go, everybody knows, we got the party with us. Life is for dreamers and I'm a believer that nothing can stand in our way today...'_

**Song: We Got The Party by Hannah Montana**


	5. Chapter 5

**Week Five: A Love Song**

"I am a terrible boyfriend. I've proven this to myself in the many weeks I have been dating. But, for some reason, my boyfriend has stuck with me through it. If I was him, I probably would have dumped me several weeks ago. But he claims he thinks I'm a good boyfriend. I don't know what's the matter with him. Maybe all the siblings have gone to his head..."

"Is that possible? Anyway, he's stayed with me longer then I thought he would. And even though I'm a terrible boyfriend, I really like him. He's there for me when I need to rant, when I need someone to cuddle with, when I feel like I have a huge nose because my sister and her boyfriend call me 'beak face'..."

"He's just so sweet and nice and I get distracted when I'm supposed to be making out with him and got him the cheesiest Valentine's Day present known to man and he gets lost in my mom's house which is only two stories and I have to complain to people on chat rooms, but for some reason, I just don't want anyone else..."

"Because he lets me hide my face in his chest during scary movies. And he drives to my house whenever I want him too, even though he lives in a different town. Because he got me an Adam Lambert CD/DVD for Valentine's Day. Maybe it's because he calls me Nicky... Or maybe because he let me go to his house when I got in a fight with my mom's boyfriend and snuck out of the house."

"And sometimes I think he worries about me, but he really shouldn't, because he's the only one I care about. No matter how many other people I flirt with..."

"Seb, this song is dedicated to you."

_'With every kiss and every hug, you make me fall in love. No I can't be the only one, I bet there's hearts all over the world tonight with a lover they like, who feel like I feel when I'm with you, with you, with you, with you. And I will never try to deny that you were my whole life, cause if you ever let me go I would die...'_

**Song Used: With You by Chris Brown**


	6. Chapter 6

**Week Six: A Song About The Past**

"A song about the past can be translated to many things. It could be a song about childhood or adolescence or hell, even about yesterday. So, I really had to think before picking a song. And since last week was love songs... I decided to sing a song about my ex-girlfriend."

"Alright, maybe a bit morbid. But she's been on my mind lately, and I feel like I need to get her out of it. Because, I'm over her. It took me awhile, because I liked her a lot, but she hurt me and I'm finally over it."

"And maybe she was my first love. I don't know. I was looking at pictures of us the other day, and I do kind of miss what we had. But I don't love her anymore. Because if there is one thing I can't stand, it's cheaters. My dad did it too my mom, and I'm not about to put up with someone who does it to me."

"Emily, this song is dedicated to you. You may not have cared about me, but I cared about you.. and now I'm finally over you and I've moved on."

_'Just go! I gave you my word and I promised to love you. Girl it's over, you had your chance. Just go, there's nothing inside me that feels connected to you. To me, you're already gone. I got a new love now. I trusted you, and that would be my first mistake...'_

**Song: Just Go by Jesse McCartney**


	7. Chapter 7

**Week Seven: A Song About Something On Your Mind**

"I haven't talked about it much, but recently, my grandmother passed away. She had lived with us since I was born, and she basically raised me throughout my parent's fights, my dad leaving, my mom meeting James, and everything along those lines. She protected me when James' got mean, telling him to leave or she was going to call the police, and helped me make a case to my mom about horrible he was..."

"Honestly, she was probably more of a mother to me then my actual mother was. She was there with me through everything. And when she passed away... Well, it hit me really hard. If I didn't have so many people in my life who love me and didn't mind helping me get through it, I don't know where I'd be."

"But even now, I still remember the most random memories of my grandma, and they make me tear up. Like, one time when Jeff came over I fell asleep and when I woke up, he and my grandma were sitting on the couch watching soap operas and discussing who actually had amnesia and who was whose child, and I remember I just burst out laughing and left the room."

"And the first time Grandma I introduced Seb to my grandma as my boyfriend, she just smiled and gave him a cookie. Like, it was no big deal that he was a boy. Her cookies were the most amazing things I've ever tasted, and I swear they kept our family together longer then they would have been without them..."

"And I miss her. A lot. But I know that it was her time, and I can't be selfish and wish that she was back here with me. On that note, this song is dedicated to my grandma.

_'I know you're in a better place, but I wish that I could see your face. And I know you're where you need to be, even though it's not here with me. I miss you, I miss your smile, and I still shed a tear every once in awhile, and even though it's different now, you're still here some how. My heart won't let you go, and I need you to know, I miss you.'_

**Song Used: I Miss You by Miley Cyrus**


End file.
